The share of wind power in the total electricity production has grown significantly during the last decades and continues to grow as more and also more efficient wind turbines and off-shore wind parks are constructed. A prominent problem caused by the steady increase of wind power production is that the fluctuating amount of power provided by wind parks can lead to stability problems in the utility grid. This is aggravated by the fact that many wind parks are located far away from the power consumers such that the wind power has to be transported over long distances and from poorly developed rural to metropolitan areas. In order to ensure proper network operation and interaction between different power providers and consumers in the same utility grid, wind turbines and wind parks have to comply with certain requirements which are tested using grid compliance tests. E.g., the electricity provided by a wind turbine needs to comply with strict demands with regard to output phase and frequency. However, as wind speed varies, so does the rotor speed of the wind turbine and thus the phase and frequency of the power provided by the generator of the wind turbine. To overcome this problem a common configuration includes a first converter used for rectifying the alternating voltage generated by the generator and to provide it to a DC link (DC, direct current) which includes a storage capacitor. Since the DC link inevitably has a very limited storage capacity, the power provided to the DC link needs to be fed to the utility grid or a collector grid interconnecting several to hundreds of wind turbines in the wind park. Hence, a second converter converts the voltage of the DC link to an AC current (AC, alternating current) having a desired phase and frequency and outputs the AC current. A control circuit, the wind turbine controller, is employed that varies at least one of an output current of the wind turbine, an output voltage of the wind turbine, a reactive output power of the wind turbine, an output voltage of the DC link and an output current of the DC link in accordance with the varying amount of power provided to the DC link by the generator through the first converter in order to keep the voltage of the DC link substantially constant. This control circuit has a certain bandwidth and needs to operate in a stable condition. Sometimes a loss of stability may occur in the control circuit. A common remedy for such a loss of stability is to reduce the bandwidth of the control circuit. However, it may happen that due to the reduced bandwidth the wind turbine fails the grid compliance test.